Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of video processing and more specifically in the field of managing data from multiple video sources.
Related Art
Remote cameras are commonly used to monitor events and provide security. The video output from these remote cameras may be recorded and/or monitored in real-time. When a large number of remote cameras are used at the same time, it can be difficult to monitor all of the cameras at once. Further, when a surveillance target moves from the field of view of one camera to the field of view of another camera, it can be difficult to follow the target, regardless of whether the images are viewed in real-time or are recorded. For example, it may require hours to track a person's route through a complicated facility such as an airport. By the time such tracking is complete, the value of the information obtained may be significantly reduced, e.g., the target may have left the facility or already accomplished some malevolent deed. There is, therefore, a need for improved systems and methods of managing video data.